


Durex

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an anonymous tumblr prompt: <i>"Jack and Phryne's first time using a condom (I think latex condoms become thing in 1929)."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Durex

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, latex condoms were first commercialised at the beginning of the 1930s so this is a bit anachronic.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I hope you will like it, anon!

“Didn’t you have something to show me, Miss Fisher?”

That was all Jack managed to say before Phryne pulled him in another heated kiss. The black-haired woman got rid of her lover’s last piece of clothing and pushed him on her bed.

“Indeed, _Jack_ , I do have something to show you.”

The inspector shivered when he heard his Christian name. Since they had become intimate, his name always sounded full of lustful and wicked promises on the lips of his lover. Phryne took out of her kimono a ribbon and handed it over to Jack. Upon closer inspection, the policeman realised that the ribbon was in fact…

“A condom? I was expecting something more…exotic from you”, he said, an eyebrow arched with perplexity.

“But, Jack, it’s a _latex_ condom!”

The inspector felt a shiver running down his spine. Phryne was looking like a cat ready to play with its prey.

“With latex, the sensations are…exquisite, I’ve been told.”

“I demand a demonstration.”

“Oh, _Jack_ ”, practically moaned Miss Fisher with her most wicked smile.


End file.
